


The Day Hibiki Wore Everyone's Clothes

by LunerDreams



Series: DeSu 2 one-shot Stories [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Clothes, Crack, Crossdressing, Fumi and Machines, Slight OOC, cloning, not people though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumi created a machine that is able to clone inanimate objects. It was requested by Yamato so JP's could replace clothes easier after fights with demons.</p><p>Hibiki wants to know what it is like wear a dress, so Fumi offers him a deal.</p><p> </p><p>(Everyone is here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Hibiki Wore Everyone's Clothes

Hibiki had was looking for Daichi, so he decided to check to see if Fumi was testing on him or something. 

He walked into the lab and called, "Hey Fumi, is Daichi here?"

"Huh?" Fumi looked up from a screen that was attached to a machines, "Oh it's you. No, Daichi is not here."

"Ah, thanks any way." Hibiki looked passed Fumi at the machine and asked, "What does that do?" 

"It's a cloning machine," was Fumi reply.

"JP's is cloning people now?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh no, we tried that was the results were unsatisfactory," Fumi glanced at the machine, "This is to clone clothing, because lots of JP's agents come back with tears in their uniforms and it is expensive to replace uniforms in large numbers. So that's why we're going to being using this machine for now on." Fumi smiled. "Not only is it able just to clone, but if you need some part of it different it is very easy to change."

"That's cool, how long has JP's used this machine?"

"This is the first test," Fumi replied. "I'm using one of my extra dresses and jacket, see?"

Fumi point a clear part of the machine that Hibiki didn't see. A Chinese dress and a JP's jacket both laid out neatly inside the machine. There was a wall then a empty area similar to were the dress and jacket laid.

"Let's try it out shall we?" A slight spread across Fumi's face.

She pushed a butting and the machine started to whirl to life. A scanner scanned the dress and jacket. The chamber it was in blinked blue three times before the empty chamber didn't something. The empty started to become brighter until Hibiki couldn't see what was happening. There was a small ding and the light faded. The once empty chamber now had a copy of the dress and jacket.

"Wow, Fumi I'm impressed!" Hibiki said.

"This wasn't anything really hard honestly," Fumi passed, "Anyway let's see how well it went."

Fumi opened the second chamber and retrieved the clone clothes. She brought them out and started to look them over. The longer she looked the clothes over the larger her smile got.

"The test went perfectly; I doubt that I would've have been able to the difference if I didn't all ready know," Fumi said out loud.

While the clone machine was cool, Hibiki was more focus on the dress. He thought 'I wonder what is would be like to wear a dress.'

"Do you really want to know?" Fumi asked.

Fumi's reply surprised Hibiki so he asked, "Did I say that out loud?" Fumi nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Hibiki, if you come back tomorrow at 930 I let you wear one of him. If you do some over stuff for me." Fumi offered the male.

"Sure, why not?" Hibiki was pretty curious, besides Fumi offered.

"Great!" Fumi pushed Hibiki out of the lab, "I have some other stuff to do, be sure to be here by 930 tomorrow~" When Hibiki was gone Fumi called Otome, she was going to need help.

~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~+#+~

*The Next Day*

Hibiki arrived at the lab at 930 sharp and was greeted by Otome.

"Oh Otome," Hibiki said cheerfully, "I'm looking for Fumi."

Otome giggled then said, "I know where she is. She told me to bring you to her. Just follow me."

Hibiki followed Otome threw the JP's headquarters and they stop have a few minutes of walking. 

Otome said, "Fumi's in there. Bye now I'm have some patients to see!" Otome waved goodbye to Hibiki.

Hibiki opened the door the room. He greeted by Fumi sitting in a foldable chair turned away from him. The raven haired looked around the room to see a folding screen in corner, a bunch of bags along a wall, and last a large white clothe that reached ceiling to floor, and then some, with two light shining on it. Hibiki decided not to question it and turned his attention back to Fumi.

"Hey Fumi, I'm here," Hibiki called out.

Fumi turned in her chair, "Ah, good to see you. The dress is behind the folding screen."

"What about the other stuff I have to do?" 

"We'll get to that later, okay?" Hibiki nodded in answer.

Hbiki went behind the folding screen to find a chair with the dress folded on the seat, while the jacket hung over the back, and a pair of white shoes where below the chair. He picked up the dress and looked it over. Fumi wait patiently for Hibiki to get the dress on. She had modified the dress so Hibiki could wear in comfortably. She broaden the shoulders, took away bust, and made it longer. 

"I think I'm done," a voice called out from behind the screen.

"Okay come out," Fumi answered back.

Hibiki hesitantly took a step out into the open, mainly because of the white heals he had to wear. Fumi was shocked. Hibiki, in her eyes, look adorable in the modified dress. Hibiki was making sure that the jacket didn't fly away from his body. He felt slightly uncomfortable with how much leg he was showing. 'Seriously,' he thought, 'You can my underwear.' The raven haired wasn't paying attention to Fumi, who suck behind him and pulled off the jacket. Hibiki let a surprised squeak.

"So that's what you where hiding," Fumi looked Hibiki over. "Come here." Fumi pulled in front of the white cloth and pulled a camera.

"W-what's with the camera," Hibiki said nervously.

"This is one part of the other stuff; you have to take whatever pose I say." Fumi smirked.

Hibiki sighed. He did agree to help Fumi, so he was just going to have suck it up a deal with it. 

When Fumi was done taking pictures Hibiki asked, "Am I done now?"

Fumi laughed, "Nope, you have to wear all the other too."

"The others?" Fumi smiled, then it clicked for Hibiki, "Oh."

*After a few hours everyone received a email with an interesting picture inside*

~With Hinako and Airi~

The pair were arguing like usual until a ring from both their phone inturrupted them. They paused their argument to check out their phones. Both of their eyes widen, but the reactions where different.

"Wow~ I didn't know he had it in him!" Hinako said with a laugh.

"T-that pervert!" Airi cried, blush spreading across her face.

"Hey, let me see!" Hinako said using her height to reach over Airi and grab the phone.

"Give that back!" Airi yelled trying to grab the phone back.

Hinako saw the picture and thought it was adorable. Hibiki was kneeling and looking up at the camera, making big puppy eyes. Atop his head was a hat that was the same as Airi's. It wasn't just the hat that was the same. It was the whole outfit. Before the older woman could look more closely at the photo, Airi was able to snatch it out of her hands.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" Hinako said trying to grabbed the phone.

"NO! It was just something that pervert sent. I'm going to delete it." Airi said.

"Before you do at lest look at this," Hinako sighed, holding out her phone to Airi.

"Huh?" Airi said looking at the phone.

Hibiki was in a very different attire than in Airi's photo. It was Hinako attire. He was on a chair directly facing the camera. One hand pressed on his chest, on the skin that was showing between the mini vest. His other hand was reaching forward to the camera, and his expression was flirting. The long ribbon (the thing that wraps around Hinako's legs) was wrapped so it covered most of his legs, expect the bit of thigh that was below his tiny shorts. A dark blush spread quickly across Airi's face and down her neck.

"PERVERT!" She yelled to the skies.

~With Otome and Makoto~

"So if you could look these over for me that would be great." Otome said handing a stack of files to Makoto.

"By the way Otome-" Makoto was by the ring of a phone.

"Hold that thought please Makoto," Otome said pulling out her phone. The doctor's eyes widen slightly before she smiled. With out saying anything she turned the phone to Makoto.

"Huh? What is it? I-is T-that-" Makoto was speechless. 

Hibiki was sitting on a chair with his legs on either side. Both of his hands were on the seat covering the middle from view of the camera. He had an almost shy looking smile on his face. What threw Makoto off the most was his attire. It was the same uniform as the doctor in front of her. 

"H-hibiki is, w-why? h-hu?" Makoto was so confused. Again a ring sound; this time Makoto's phone. She opened it and stared in shock.

On her phone Hibiki was wearing her uniform. He was standing at a 3/4 turn with his head looking over his shoulder at the camera. Will he was facing the camera it seems that he was looking at something behind camera. The raven haired face was stern. Makoto flushed under the intensity of the look. She thought, 'How could he look so serious in that clothing.

~With Jungo and Keita~

"Keita want to pet my kitten?" Jungo asked the white haired boxer.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Keita shouted.

"Come on, he doesn't bite! I promise!" Jungo called.

Before Keita reply to Jungo a rang came out from both of their phones. They pulled them out to see what the message was. 

"Oh, it's from Fumi. Maybe she needs to someone to run tests on again." Jungo hummed. He opened the message after putting his cat down; inside wasn't a normal message, it was a picture.

Hibiki on a chair in a relaxed postion, one leg was over the other, his arms were hanging over the back of the chair, and the camera was from above with Hibiki looking up. Hibiki had a small smile on his face. It took Jungo a little bit to recognized the outfit that Hibiki wore. With the black covering his left eye, white shirt with a fish on it, black jacket and pants, and a pair of black boots. When Jungo realized it he jogged over to Keita.

"Keita! Keita! Look at this!" Jungo said excitedly.

"Huh?" Keita was shocked out of a daze by Jungo, a daze he got when he saw the photo.

"Look what Hibiki wore." Jungo showed Keita the photo.

"Oh, you got one to from that idiot," Keita said was he saw the photo on Jungo's phone.

"You got one too?" Jungo asked.

"Ya see." Keita showed his phone screen to Jungo.

Hibiki looked like he was in mid punch at the camera. Jungo easily recognized the clothes he wore. The only thing that Hibiki wore differently was Keita's black jacket. It was unbuttoned, exposing the red shirt underneath. Everything else he had on point, for the red shirt to the right type of jacket.

"Wow, he does this really good!" Jungo said happily.

"He could work on his stance," Keita said and started to ramble about boxing stances. Jungo just happily listened.

~With Joe and Ronaldo~

"Yo, Rony what are you doing here?" Joe asked when he saw Ronaldo.

"I'm just taking a short break from work," Ronaldo replied to his friend.

"You taking a break? The world must be ending," Joe said with a slight laugh.

Ronaldo laughed with him. They made small chat before Ronaldo's phone rang.

"One second, I'm going to take this," Ronaldo said.

"Do worry I just got a message two," Joe replied to Ronaldo.

Ronaldo opened his messages and was completely surprised by the content. Hibiki sat on chair with his head on his hands and elbows on his knees. A purple jacket he wore was unzipped and hung loosely on his shoulders. Ronaldo recognized the red shirt and green jeans.

"Why is he wearing my clothes!" Ronaldo said out loud.

Joe looked up at this. "You got one to?" Ronaldo nodded. "Here look at this," Joe handed his phone over to Ronaldo his phone.

On Joe's phone Hibiki was standing so you saw half of his body. He wore a black and white stripe suit that matched Joe's. Hibiki was holding out the matching cap like he just took it of. The raven haired wasn't looking at the camera, but if one looked closely they could see he was smiling.

"That kid is really something isn't he." Joe commented after he got a peek at Ronaldo's phone. "Anyway Rony, I'm going to go see my girl," Joe plucked the phone out of Ronaldo, "Besides she'll want to see the photo." Joe saw the time. "Better get going or I'm going to be late." Joe swagger off.

~With Io and Daichi~

Io and Daichi were having a friendly chat near a park.

"Wow, really?" Io asked curiously.

"Yep, that really happen to Hibiki," Daichi told Io as he finished his story.

"I would've never guess that he would do that," Io said laughing.

"Ya, at the time it was a totally surprise. There was also this time when-" Daichi was interrupted by a duel ring coming from their phones.

They both pulled put their phones to check. The duel opened their messages at also the same time. Both were caught completely of guard by the picture. Io's face flushed red; while Daichi was in slight shock. They looked over at each other.

"Did you-?" Io asked unable to finish to the sentence.

"Ya," Daichi replied. Awkward silence settled over them. Daichi spoke up, "Want to switch?" Io nodded and they switched phones.

Daichi looked at his best friend in the school uniform. The FEMALE school uniform. Daichi was unable to to figure out how he should feel about seeing his best friend in a skirt. While he would never say it out loud, Hibiki looked good in a skirt. Daichi felt that he betrayed his friend when he thought that. Io was slightly disappointed. Hibiki just looked the same as he did at school. All that was different was the bright yellow scarf.

~With the Hotsuin Twins~

They were squabbling again. No one would call it that though, besides Hibiki on course. Their aguring was interrupted be their phones ringing. They glanced at each other before checking the phones.

"Fumi?" Yamato muttered under his breath. He opened the message.

Hibiki, somehow, was wearing a exact copy of his clothes. Hibiki had one hand running through his hair; while the other was holding the, ridiculously long, tie. He was facing the camera, but he still was looking slightly up with a smirk across his face. Yamato was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say. The Chief of JP's looked up at Miyako; her face was a dark red. She looked up from her phone at Yamato. Then she turned and walked away.

What Miyako had seen that had cause that reaction was Hibiki in her outfit. She hadn't realized how little that her outfit left to imagination until she got the picture of Hibiki. In the picture Hibiki had been sitting in a chair legs crossed and hands on his lap. One of his hands had been loosely holding on to a whip, and he face was black but had a burning in his eyes. What made it worse was a comment below the picture from Fumi. It read: 'He had a hard time with the boots, and is impressed you are able to put them on everyday.' 

~With Alcor~

A day earlier Fumi had given him a phone, so people could contact people easier. Alcor had thought that it was a great idea and agreed. Then today he got some 'messages' from Fumi on how to work the device. It took a few tries, but he was finale able to 'reply' and 'send' his own messages now. He had also gotten help from the Ticos. Who were eager to help their master. His phone rang, signaling that he had just got a message. He took out his phone to see that it was from Fumi. 

Opening the message, Alcor was surprised. The message contained a picture of the Shining One in his clothes. The Shining One was turned slightly why from the camera, and was using a small Bufu on the air. The ice stood out very nicely in front on the red and black striped shirt.

Alcor smiled he was happy the Shining One like his clothes enough to wear them. He hummed as he 'downloaded' the picture to his phone (another thing Fumi showed him how to do). Then a thought popped into his head. How did the Shining One get a copy of his clothes?

~With the Ticos~

"Hey bro!" Cried a purple bunny girl, "Have you seen it?!" She asked excitedly.

The butler dress man turned around a said, "I assume you are talking about the picture of My Master?" A screen appeared in front of a male Tico with Hibiki dressed up as the butler suit. "Then yes. The scientist lady sent it to me a few minutes ago."

Female Tico curiously looked at the photo. "Huh, your's is different then mine." 

"Really? Show me yours then."

"Ookie dookie!" The bunny girl yelled. It was loud enough that the butler had to cover his ears. She bounced up and down while she opened the screen. "See!" She pointed that the picture.

Hibiki was wearing the same custom as female Tico. The shirt was very low cut and finished off with the black modified tux. On Hibiki's head he wore the bunny ears that stood straight up. He held out his hands like rabbit on it's hind legs, and was looking up at the camera with an innocent look (and slight pout?).

The male version sighed, "This is why I wish you would dress more professional sister."

"WHy?!" She said in fake shocked. "I think he looks adorable in the outfit!"

The butler sighed again, there was just no changing his sisters ways.

~*Time: 1300*~

No one had seen Hibiki for the last few hours. They had even asked Fumi where he went, and she just shrugged her shoulders with a slight smile. Hibiki, on the other hand, was going to hind the rest of the day away. While being with Fumi he hadn't shown he was embarrassed, it was the exact opposite. The raven haired felt like he would burn to a crisp, and vowed that no one could find him. He had even turned off his phone so no one could contact him. And at the moment, was hiding in a almost empty storage room.

Then at 2030 another message was sent out by Fumi, and it read: I have more pictures that I could send out, so if you want them just send me a reply.  
She quickly got 13 replies for more. She smiled and said to herself, "Welp, I better give what the masses want, right?" She smirked as she sent the pictures out.

Hibiki wasn't found until 2 days later.


End file.
